Crescent Academy For The Gifted
by Siren's-Silence
Summary: AU. A High School Fic. Neji And Hinata Have Been Accepted Into Crescent Academy For The Gifted In The Land Of The Moon. The Rookie Nine, Akatasuki And Many Others Are Also In The School. What Will Ensue? Hinata X ?


Wow, 3568 Words. That's A First! Took About 3 Days To Write Thank You Very Much! Don't Worry I'm Working On The Next Chapter Of My Other Story It'll Come Up Soon Hopefully. It's A New Story.

In Full. A High School Fic. Hinata And Neji Are Accepted Into Crescent Academy For The Gifted, A Prestigious School Located In The Land Of the Moon , Their Talents Being Music. Many Others Including The Rookie Nine Including The Akatsuki Also Attend Or Teach At The Academy What Will Ensue?

Disclaimer. I Do Not Own Naruto Masashi Deals With That. Nor Do I Own Hotel California, The Eagles Deal With That.

Warning. Mild Sakura Bashing In This Chapter.

I'm Going To Let You Vote Who Will Be Hinata's Love Interest. Just Put It In Your Review And I'll Put The Results Next Chapter.

* * *

Hinata looked out the tinted windows at the beautiful scenery passing her by, illuminated by the moonlight, Neji sitting beside her looking out the opposite window, going to the same place she was. Before school started they both had gotten a letter from a prestigious boarding school in The Land Of The Moon; Crescent Academy for The Gifted if she remembered correctly, it was a beautiful place after all, withthe breathtaking scenery. They had left the cities limit and were now down a long stretch of road lined with many tree's on either side, the ride was taking longer than expected it was already two hours since they entered the limo! Both gave each other knowing looks and pulled out their Mp3's sliding on their DJ like headphones and blasting their own choice of music as to not hear the others. Hinata looked out the window as the song matched the mood perfectly of their ride towards the school, knots tying in her stomach as she thought about the school, for now she just wanted to relax, and this song relaxed her to a great extent even if the lyrics were more than relaxing but the music cancelled it out as if to harmonize. Hinata tilted her head back onto the seat's headrest, and closed her eyes letting the music run through her mind the song reminding her of the night sky in so many ways, Neji on the other hand had a much different choice in music, in which the singer kicked in at about fifty seconds into the song.

_'On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair  
Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air  
Up ahead in the distance, I saw shimmering light'_

_My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim  
I had to stop for the night_

Neji followed Hinata's lead by also closing his eyes and leaning his head against the headrest, wondering why they were accepted to this school, they were like any normal family, except they were rich beyond anyones dreams, well that and each happened to be musically gifted. You see Hinata's father Hiashi Hyuuga is head of Hyuuga Corp. the most successful trading company in the world, only rivaled by Uchiha Corp. of course. A nagging in the back of his head had told him not to go, but since Hinata wanted to go he had no other choice, after all they were close like brother and sister, Neji always watching over her like a worried older brother. Since Hiashi was too caught up in his precious little Hanabi to even care for Hinata, his eldest daughter and heir to Hyuuga Corp. of course Neji knew what Hiashi was planning once Hinata left. Teach Hanabi the ways of running the Hyuuga Corporation, and once Hinata came back he would tell her she was unfit and too weak to run the Corporation then strip her of her title, handing it down to Hanabi. Why did he know this? Let's just say he couldn't find the washroom and heard the Bastard talking on the phone with a few of the CEO's about this.

Hinata opened her eyes after about another hour, looking over to Neji only to find him asleep, looking to the other sideof her she looked out at the night sky, the moon out and shining brightly along withthe stars. She opened the window with the flick of a switch and closed her eyes, letting the night air whip into her face and blow her long midnight locks in disarray behind her, causing the tips of hair to tickle Neji's face and stir him from his sleep.

**"Hinata.."** Neji groaned softly as he turned down his music, putting his hands up to block the hair from tickling his face, when she didn't stop, he looked towards her and heard her music blasting since his own was turned down. Nudging her shoulder lightly she finally looked to him, she finally turned down her music and looked to him with curious eyes.

**"What is it Nii-san?"** her head cocked to the side, she was like a child, a very innocent child to him and he needed to protect her, in his mind anyways. **"Close the window Hinata, its bothering me."** He didn't mean to sound cold but that's the way it came out, it always came out that way. Sure he had hated no...disliked Hinata to a great extent at a time. It always came out like that now, only becoming soft and gentle when something was horribly wrong with her.

**"O-of course Ni-Nii-San"** Hinata stuttered lightly as she flicked the small switch again the window closing completely as she watched the night sky darken considerably from the tint of the window as it rose. Looking ahead she saw a huge building coming into view, no doubt the school 'That thing is huge!' Hinata's eyes went wide as she nudged Neji in the side alerting him of the school 'that has to be at least 12 times bigger than the Hyuuga Estate including the grounds at least!' Hinatathought to herself while her mouth was open in awe

Neji's eyes wandered to where Hinata was looking and leaned towards her to get a better view out the window seeing the very large school **"Wow..."** was all he could mutter, 'This place is massive!' Neji shook himself out of his thoughts and nudged Hinata lightly to get her out of her trance. **"Hinata-sama, get your stuff ready we're almost there"** getting his own stuff ready in the process, Hinata following his lead, her mind whirling with bad things that would happen. Biting her lip as the limo was getting closer and closer to the school which in return made the school larger and larger as they approached which wrecked her nerves all too suddenly.

_There she stood in the doorway;  
I heard the mission bell  
And I was thinking to myself,  
'This could be Heaven or this could be Hell'_

Hinata wretched her hands over and over again, feeling the limo slow until it came to a stop. **"N-nii-san..."** Hinata looked over to Neji while putting her hand on the door handle, a nervous look on her face, Neji noticed this and nodded curtly, it was his way of saying it was alright and Hinata knew that. Nodding back she opened the door and stepped out, Neji following behind and heading to the trunk with the chauffeurand grabbing their bags, even with the protest of the man.

**"Please Hyuuga-Sama! Let me, you nor Hinata-Sama should be carrying them!"** He lugged the bags towards Hinata, giving her the largest also holding his largest suitcase and leaving the rest to the chauffeur after a few minutes so the man would stop complaining. **"Thank You Hyuuga-Sama"** He bowed deeply as he took some of the bags, worrying about the bags they were still carrying, about to protest them carrying their bags but quickly stopped as he received a glare from Neji and followed behind them as they headed into the school, and into a huge entrance hall, elegantly and beautifully decorated.

**"Hell, this is fit for a king"** Neji mumbled under his breathe as he looked around, hiding his amazement under his stoic expression, while Hinatadid nothing to hide it, her mouth open and her eyes wide as saucers. **"W-wow"** Hinata snapped out of her trance as she spoke those words, and noticed Neji was already walking towards the front desk. Blushing deeply she walked quickly after Neji, already noticing that students that already arrived before them were wandering around the place a few people snickering from her previous embarrassment. Looking down at her feet as she walked up beside Neji, her face tinted pink.

_Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way  
There were voices down the corridor,  
I thought I heard them say..._

**"Neji and Hinata Hyuuga"** Nejistated bluntly to the woman behind the desk. The woman raised her eyebrow in distaste before turning towards her computer typing their names in and after a few seconds the printer was going along withthe typing once again. **"Here are your information sheets, school map, schedules, and the keys to your dorm with your room numbers printed and you-"** The woman was cut off as loud laughter and chatter was heard from the stairs.

**"Oh Sasuke your so funny!"** Hinata cringed along with Neji at the sound of the high pitched laughter emanating from a pink haired girl who clung tightly to a boy with black hair, pale skin, and dark eyes 'He must be Sasuke' Hinata pondered. He was handsome nonetheless well in Hinata's mind obviously, Looking to her Nii-san she noticed that he sent a glare his way, looking back she noticed that Sasuke noticed this and returned the glare not even taking the time to blink, even as Sasuke headed down the stairs they continued to glare at each other a smirk creeping upon Sasuke's face once he stopped right in front of Neji.

_Welcome to the Hotel California  
Such a lovely place (Such a lovely place)  
Such a lovely face_

**"Hyuuga"** A mild tone of amusement stuck within the greeting from the Uchiha which made Neji's glare become harsher.

**"Uchiha"** Acid in his voice as he glared back.

**"Excuse me!"** the woman behind the desk yelled in an annoyed tone as she shoved the packets towards the Hyuuga's. Hinata turned around towards the woman a lightly blush spreading against her cheeks once again **"Gomenasai, Miss...?"** apologizing as she took the packets from the woman, forgetting she didn't know her name. **"Just call me Shizune."** muttering as she looked to her computer ignoring everyone as she did.

Someone snickered from the group from the scene, Hinata whipped her head towards the sound, only to see a blonde haired boy, with bright blue eyes, tan skin, scars in the shape of whiskers on his cheeks, and wearing an orange hoodie. Instantly Hinata blushed deeply and turned to face Neji.

**"N-N-N-Neji-San, W-w-we should get g-g-going."** Hinata's voice barely above a whisper as she looked up at Nejiher blush getting redder and redder by the second, hiding her face from the group with Uchiha Sasuke. **"Let's go Hinata-sama"** Neji turned towards the direction of the dorms, turning his back on Sasuke rudely, with Hinata walking behind him, her eyes on Neji's back as she followed her face growing a brighter red by the second as she felt the stares of the other students on them.

_Plenty of room at the Hotel California  
Any time of year (Any time of year)  
You can find it here_

With Sasuke

**"Oi Teme, who were those two?"** The boy with the orange hoodie asked while trying to put his arm around a platinum blonde female with long hair and pale blue eyes, which she refused instantly. **"Well?"** The pink haired girl asked impatiently with a slight whine in her voice at which Sasuke cringed and looked to her.

**"Neji Hyuuga And Hinata Hyuuga, I'm not surprised that you didn't know that Dobe"** smirking lightly Sasuke draped his arm around The pink haired girl's shoulder and headed towards a different direction from the Hyuuga's the group of people walking with them.

**"Hey!"** The blonde yelled as he got the joke a few seconds later after hearing everyone snickering including the platinum blonde. **"Naturo shut up! If you were smart you would've got it right away"** The pink haired girl retorted in a matter-of-fact voice, crossing her arms as she leaned closer towards Sasuke and looking up at him. **"I didn't know that the head of Hyuuga Corp had two sons, I thought he had two daughters?"** The pink haired girl tilted her head to the side curiously, too caught up in the glaring contest at the time to notice Hinata's whisper like voice.

Sasuke let out a chuckle as he looked down at the pink haired girl, a small blush spreading across her face as she realized she said something stupid **"Sakura, Hinata is a female and Neji is her cousin"** everyone in the group burst out in chuckles or giggles, causing Sakura's blush to spread across most of her face. **"Shut up!"** Sakura yelled as she pulled out of Sasuke's arms and ran away from the group covering her face with her hands which meant she was going to cry.

**"Sasuke? Aren't you gonna go and get her?"** the platinum blonde asked as she looked in the direction she ran. **"Hn."** Sighing at his reaction she walked in the direction of Sakura **"Naruto, I'll be back in a bit, I have to go calm down ".** Naruto nodded **"Alright Ino, I'll see ya later"**

_Her mind is Tiffany-twisted, she got the Mercedes bends  
She got a lot of pretty, pretty boys she calls friends  
How they dance in the courtyard, sweet summer sweat.  
Some dance to remember, some dance to forget_

Sasuke yawned lightly as they headed down random halls, checking which classes they were in and seeing if most were in the same class. The group so far consisted of; Tenten, Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Sai, and also the two who had just left Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno. They've been to this school since the 8th grade and they happen to be in 11th grade at the moment, the most talented, well after a group that calls themselves Akatsuki.

With Hinata

Making their way up to the 6th floor also the top floor they headed down the hall looking for their room numbers but instead were met with names on a gold plate attachedto the door, continuing down the hall in search for their names the came down a turn in another hall with only two doors and it seemed that the plates had been removed from the door and in plated gold numbers were now replacing them, their room numbers. Handing Neji his packet, Hinata took out her own room key and inserted it into the slot, opening the door and taking her luggage from the chauffeur.

_So I called up the Captain,  
'Please bring me my wine'  
He said, 'We haven't had that spirit here since nineteen sixty nine'  
And still those voices are calling from far away,  
Wake you up in the middle of the night  
Just to hear them say..._

The room was large taking up half the hallway the other half taken up by Neji's room, there was a large den, kitchen, bedroom,including a washroom off to the side as she explored the place 'This place is amazing!', everything was luxuriously decorated and furnished. Grabbing her bags from the door and taking them into her room unpacking her clothes into the walk-in closet **"This is too much"** she mumbled softly to herself as she looked around her room, the ceilings were high, and the floor was polished wood, and the furniture was cherry wood by what she could tell, this place was too much for her, she wouldn't have mind if she got one of the smaller suites, or a normal dorm, but of course her father decided to go all out so she wouldn't come back at all, she knew this because Hanabi didn't go it was just an excuse for Hanabi to become heiress.

_Welcome to the Hotel California  
Such a lovely place (Such a lovely place)  
Such a lovely face  
They livin' it up at the Hotel California  
What a nice surprise (what a nice surprise)  
Bring your alibis_

Her father despised her in many ways from the way she had been treated, different was all she could say from her cousin and younger sister. Always being scolded for doing something wrong and if she did it right, it was not up to his standards, hell he even laughed when she wanted music lessons, telling her **"It was a waste of time"** that was until Neji decided to step in and say he wanted to take music lessons also, which in return Hiashihappily obliged for both. Hanabiin course to please her father decided to stay with her studies and added more on to please her father, she always was a daddy's girl in a way.

So she was the one to try and please her father by becoming the perfect lady, everyone in their household knew this by the way she practiced tirelessly with cooking, flower arranging, tea ceremonies, and things a lady should do. Hinata was a quiet timid thing, very shy and polite, unlike her straight forward cousin/brother/self proclaimed bodyguard. Giggling at the thought she continued hanging her clothes 'I'm alright here, no need to think about father Neji's with me so I'll be just fine.' Hinata tried to convince herself as she finished up, only leaving out a pair of dark jeans, a purple tank top, and a lavender long-sleeved scoop neck shirt, along with undergarments.

She would take a shower then go exploring the school for a bit before turning in to find out where her classes happened to be located. Heading into the washroom she turned on the faucets that filled into the jacuzzi sized tub withwarm water, adding some bathbubbles before stripping down and getting in. The bath was a usual place where deep thinking occured for her for instance; her thoughts loomed back to her father, at first she thought he was finally starting to care but it was quickly forgotten since he did not even come down to see her off, only to see her cousin off, she didn't even cry when it happened, she kept her head bowed and quiet even though it hurt, but he must'vehad his reasons since he was off the next morning on a trip with Hanabi. Hinata was let out of her thoughts once again as she felt something warm slide down her cheek, they were tears more precisely her tears, quickly wiping them off with the back of her hand and sitting up. "There's no reason to cry, you have everything you could ever want Hinata" she said scolding herself as she started to wash herself up.

_Mirrors on the ceiling,  
The pink champagne on ice  
And she said 'We are all just prisoners here, of our own device'  
And in the master's chambers,  
They gathered for the feast  
They stab it with their steely knives,  
But they just can't kill the beast_

With Sasuke

Sasuke waited near the entrance for his luggage as did his older brother Itachi with their respected groups, of course they waited on opposite sides as the hostility could be sensed coming off Sasuke in vibes, his brother was in Akatsuki and acted like it in Sasuke's head anyways, so calm cool and collected as anyone could be and the fact that he was the heart throb of the school made it much worse. Of course Sasuke was also a heart throb but many were in the school, of course he came in second to his brother once again, he always did but he didn't acknowledge it. Not ten seconds later after they started their wait did their luggage arrive through the doors, the chauffeur carrying dozens of bags and slightly winded at the weight in which Sasuke and Itachi'srespected groups took the luggage with much complaining and cursing from a certain side.

Heading up the many flights of stairs and countless hallways as it seemed to the ones holding the luggage they made it to the two brothers designated room, but there happened to be a problem...the room plates were taken off and were replaced with numbers, their rooms had been bought out by someone else! **"What?"** Sasuke said in a low growl, walking up to his old door he quickly started knocking rather loudly and hard and didn't stop until he heard footsteps.

With Hinata

_Last thing I remember, I was  
Running for the door  
I had to find the passage back  
To the place I was before  
'Relax,' said the night man,  
'We are programmed to receive.  
You can check-out any time you like,  
But you can never leave!'_

Hearing knocking at her door which was rather hard and loud **"Must be Neji"** she quickly stopped drying her hair and wrapped a towel around her body and headed towards the door. Nejiwas like a brother and it didn't really matter if she was in a towel no thoughts ran through their head like that, she quickly opened the door while looking over her shoulder with the trail of the water she left behind while speaking **"What is it Nii-san?"** hearing nothing in reply for a few seconds she looked to the hallways only to see many male eyes staring at her or oogling her. Hinata's face went many shades of red in a few seconds, causing a loud scream to erupt from her throat and the quick slam of a door.

Sasuke stared at the spot where Hinata had been as did the others remembering the small towel that covered her body which left little to the imagination, Sasuke finally snapping out of his thoughts he looked around at everybody else only to see they were still rooted in their place with a tint of pink across the less "experienced" of the males, their eyes still wide.

**"Wow..."** was the only word that left Sasuke's mouth.

* * *

End Of Chapter 1

Alrighty. Please Review And Vote . Thanks!


End file.
